The Disscussion of a Hindu and a Buddhist
by death by sweets
Summary: School project...its not mythology its about actual religions but there wasnt anything really to put it as..Its about a Hindu and a Buddhist talking about their religion during the end of the world...just a random thing.


Narrator -Imagine a world invaded by Aliens. Wars, bombs, explosions, and…the stealing of cows. The aliens, white except one black antenna, they terrify the people but don't seem to be hurting them, only zapping the cows out of existence in a cloud of sparkly dust and light. We begin our story in the shores of India where Hindus and Buddhists reside. The Aliens have invaded the little town of Kohaku, people are running for their lives. A Buddhist is running and comes across a Hindu going off on an alien, about zapping away one of the cows. Confused the Buddhist stops and runs over.

Xavier (B)- (Throws his arms in the air)-"Come on! Save yourself, It isn't worth getting killed by an alien, because you yelled at him over a cow!"

Serenity (h)- "It is worth it! Cows are sacred; they provided my ancestors with so much!" (explosion shakes the ground and they both scream)

Xavier- (sarcastically) Excuse me did you just say sacred? You could be killed and you're defending a Sacred cow?"

Serenity-Why of course, I have to have good dharma to get good karma to achieve moksha.

Xavier-(bomb goes off beside them) "Come on the cow is already gone, you can't save it, we need to save ourselves."

Narrator- Serenity and Xavier starts to run away when suddenly a purplish light comes up behind and suddenly zaps them. When they step out of the purple cloud they find themselves in a green meadow full of happy cows, magical fairies and purple unicorns.

Serenity-"What did you do now, look where we are now. You started this with not properly yelling at the alien. Brahma is punishing us." (She pouts)

Xavier-Brahma? Don't you mean Siddhartha Gautama?

Serenity-Ok let's set down like '_normal'_ people and talk this out.

Xavier- FINE(with a sigh)…well _I_ am Xavier and I am a Buddhist…what are you?

Serenity-I am Serenity and I am a Hindu…And don't use that tone with me mister.

Xavier-Well maybe we should sit down and compare our religions…ok, I will go first. The founder of Buddhism was Siddhartha Gautama…or Buddha. He sought enlightenment to overcome age, sickness and suffering. The main teaching of my religion is the Four Noble Truths.

Serenity -no way.

Xavier-The Four Noble Truths state that suffering is a part of human life, and the suffering comes from people's desires for material goods, and pleasure. To overcome these things means that suffering is at an end and to overcome these things you must follow the Eightfold Path.

Serenity-What is the Eightfold Path?

Xavier-The Eightfold Path is a series of steps to help overcome your temptations. When you achieve this, you achieve Nirvana. The three main types of Buddhism are Theravada, Mahayana, and Tibetan. I personally am a Mahayana myself and unlike your religion my religion spread too many parts of the world. What about your religion?

Serenity-My religion, like you like to call it, is one of the world oldest religions, it is the belief in Brahma the eternal being that created the world and preserves it. We also believe in atman, which is the person's soul that shapes a person's personality, and can't be destroyed.

Xavier- Really? That's so interesting.

Serenity-The three devas or gods that we recognize are Brahma the creator, Vishnu the preserver, and Siva the destroyer. We also believe in reincarnation. We need dharma to get good karma to achieve moksha. The ultimate goal for us is to achieve moksha too escape the cycle of reincarnation. When we achieve this we are reunited with Brahman.

Xavier-That is so fun to say, you need good dharma to get good karma to achieve moksha.

Serenity- Our most sacred texts are the Vedas, later writings inspired by Vedas, and sacred epics. We worship anytime and anywhere, saying special prayers and preforming sacrifices. We do Yoga to focus on our body and mind to help achieve moksha. The Ganges River is one of our most sacred places; people bathe in it to wash away bad karma. There is a branch off of Hinduism called Jainism which is similar but also slightly different. Cows are also very sacred to us.

Xavier- Oh that's really interesting, I never realized how much they are alike. So you really don't eat cows?

Serenity- No way! Why would I hurt those poor innocent creatures, like those fairies over there?

Xavier- I don't know…for food maybe?

Serenity- (Speechless) What….What? Food really? Isn't there a part in their about them being sacred…like not eating them?

Xavier- Well…I didn't know I thought I would just ask. Do you do Yoga regularly?

Serenity- As much as I can it will help me achieve moksha. What have you achieved on the Eightfold Path?

Xavier-I have achieved the Right effort, where I am constantly trying to improve one's self.

Serenity -oh really.

Narrator –So they feel in love and with all of the magical fairies and purple unicorns there to witness they pled to marry. The zombie flying unicorn came and took them to a little grove and a house where they lived happily ever after with a whole bunch of kids. The aliens had zapped all the cows to the magical place and there was never a cow on earth again.

_**The end**_

_**Authors** **note**_

This was for a class project i wrote with a friend...it turned out so good and i havent written anything even though i was plagued with plot bunnys. Im sorry if it steps on peoples toes. Please review so i can get better and please read so you can review.


End file.
